January 2016
by 102000QP
Summary: When one of the team is taken and in danger, will the rest be in time to save her or will they be walking into a trap? And when they are together once again, will there be rest and peace or does someone else has a plan? Spoilers for 6x18! part three
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently rewriting both January 2016 and February 2016, because I'm not thrilled with what the results were, my writing skills have improved since the first time around and I think that rewriting this will make it better than before. The plot line is also changing slightly, so if this is you're second time around I'd suggest to reread it and if it is your first time, welcome to the newer and better version.

For those who left reviews at the previous version, once again thank you so much and those reviews help me to make a better story. I really hope you'll also be with me on this new journey.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I have to shatter my dreams and admit that Criminal Minds isn't mine.

* * *

When Emily enters the plane she sees one thick new file. _Clyde has been busy_ she thinks. _I do hope that this file will give me some real information on why they need me back. How original is that name, 'fake Doyle operation 1.0'._

 _Prentiss,  
I know that you are praising me on the great operation name, but let's get to the point.  
Sources have said that our man is in Great Britain. Tomorrow around 6 in the morning you will land. At 9:30 in the morning there is a raid planned, you will probably be in the first team in. The rest of the plan is later in this file. I have been so kind to make sure that everything you need for tomorrow is in the plane. Make sure you get some rest after you have viewed the plan._

 _Now something else, since you want to quit at Interpol after this case and I suspect that you would like to go back to the BAU, I have been in contact with Section Chief Cruz these past days. In a couple weeks there will be an extra place at the BAU, Cruz managed to increase the budget and would like it if you took the position and save him from having to interview dozens of people. If you're interested, you will have to contact him for the details._

 _Agent Black is going with you on the raid, since she will take your position when you leave. I thought she'd better learn it from the best._

 _Good luck with the raid and I will see you soon,_

 _Clyde_

 _Sneaky bastard_ , Emily comments in her head. _I had no idea he had been in contact with Cruz. I wonder how Jen and Henry are doing. I know I have only been gone for less than two hours and I already miss them like crazy, I can't wait to be with them fulltime._

* * *

 _The next morning at the BAU headquarters_

"Hey, Jay" Garcia greets JJ as she looks surprised that JJ alone.

JJ greets her back "Hey Pen"

"Where is Emily?"

JJ doesn't give Garcia a direct answer, but instead asks her "Can you gather the team in the conference room?"

"Okay" Garcia answers hesitantly and she hurries to gather up the team. JJ quickly goes to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee before going to the conference room. It hasn't even been two minutes since Garcia started to gather the team, but it seems like all of them are already waiting on me, JJ muses. She's not surprised by her friend's ability to get her request done in a matter of minutes.

"Hey JJ" Reid says with a quick smile as JJ walks through the door.

JJ sends smile back before saying "Hey Spence"

"Where is Emily?" Rossi asks, not knowing he asks the exact same question as Garcia did a few minutes earlier.

JJ makes a quick check to see if everyone is indeed in the room "Em got a message from Clyde yesterday. She needed to go back to London as soon as possible"

"Why?" Morgan inquires, looking confused and curious at the same time. JJ has no doubt he's fantasizing that Emily is on some special spy mission, kicking criminal ass, seeing the smug smile that creeps on his face. If you face either Morgan or Emily, you won't get away, but if you face both, you'd better not push your luck.

"I have no idea. She got that message around 8 and needed to be on the plane by 10. There is some kind of emergency and she needs to hit the ground running. That's all I know. She promised to call me as soon as she had time to let me know what's going on" JJ answers him, JJ can almost see his mind working hard to come up with all kind of things Emily could be doing right now.

"Do you know how we can help her?" Hotch asks.

"She said that we should continue and do whatever we can to find more information about our unsub"

"Okay, Garcia, as of today until this case is done you have access to all the face databases. See if you can get a match with the photo and if you think of anything else, do it. Rossi, Reid, JJ and Tara, you have access to all the written information on the Ian Doyle case. See if you can find anything that can help us. Morgan, we are going to watch all the video and photo material. If you think you have something show it to the rest, we need to look under every stone. We have too little to go on to even disregard the tiniest possibility of finding a lead" Hotch tells them and they go to work.

* * *

"How much did Emily gather on Doyle?" Reid asks as they're on their way to the archive.

JJ answers "A lot, she put everything she had here after she came back and I added the papers from the State Department. There should be three boxes"

When they arrive at the archive Rossi immediately notices two boxes with 'Ian Doyle/Valhalla' on it and one box with 'Emily Prentiss/Lauren Reynolds' he says "There are three full boxes. Let's bring them to the bullpen and the three of you can carry them since you're the youngest. Oh, and before you use the 'be a gentlemen, Rossi' argument, you two ladies are just as strong as I am" he ends with a smug smile, making the other three laugh at how desperately he doesn't want to carry the boxes.

As they are back in the bullpen Rossi asks "Okay, Reid, is it alright if you read everything once and separate the potentially important information from the most likely not important information?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Reid asks the others.

"JJ and Tara, you two will review the potentially important information more closely and look for connections between that case and the new case. I will look at the other information for a connection to make sure we don't miss anything. Let's do this" Rossi tells them.

* * *

As soon as she sits down Garcia cracks her fingers and neck, she runs a quick scan to make sure her computers aren't hacked and able to work on top speed before giving her computers and herself a quick pep talk "Okay my babies, we have some work to do and help the raven-haired international crime fighter. Hmm, that nickname is a little too long, well, I'll think of another one. Let's do this" and soon her fingers are flying over her keyboard.

* * *

As Morgan and Hotch are walking to Hotch' office, Morgan asks "Hotch, where do we get the photos and videos from?"

"Prentiss mailed them to me" Hotch answers.

"Alright, let's do this" Morgan says, ready to help his friend out.

* * *

Emily decides to call Kiera Black to see if they can talk over breakfast. Hopefully she is already awake, Emily thinks as she calls her.

"Black"

"Hey Kiera"

"Hey Chief" she teases making Emily smile. Kiera was next in line to become Unit Chief before Clyde brought Emily in, so understandably she wasn't really eager to welcome Emily. After a few weeks she came into Emily's office and apologized, they had a great conversation and that conversation made Emily even gladder that she made Clyde promise to make Kiera Unit Chief when she would leave. After their conversation, they quickly became good friends and Kiera is one of the very few people who knows about her marriage with JJ. One thing Emily finds somewhat annoying is that she keeps calling her 'Chief' while she has told Kiera and the rest of her team that she'd rather have that they don't call her 'Chief'.

"Do you have time to get breakfast together and go over some formal stuff?" Emily asks.

Kiera replies "Sure. Usual place at seven?"

"You got it"

"See you soon, bye"

"Bye" Emily says as both parties hang up.

* * *

I hope that you have some time to leave a review, they make my day and are a great motivation!


	2. Chapter 2

One small detail I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, in this story there's no time difference between the UK and the US.

* * *

 _8:00 AM_

Emily arrives earlier than Kiera and picks a table that is visible when you walk into the cafe. After a few minutes Kiera arrives and she immediately sees where Emily is seated. She walks towards Emily and says with a teasing smile "Hey Chief"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Emily replies dryly.

Kiera laughs "Maybe, but your face looks funny every time I say it"

"That's because I don't like it" Emily retorts.

"Too bad"

Emily half-heartedly threatens "Watch it lady, until this case is over I'm still your boss"

"Sure" Kiera says and adds with a smile "Chief"

While they're waiting for their ordered food to come they go over some formal points, until Emily says "That's all we can discuss outside my office"

"Hey, Emily, since you're quitting Interpol I'm guessing you're going back to the States and JJ?" Kiera asks.

With a huge smile on her face, Emily replies "Yes"

"I'm happy for you and do you know what you're going to do after Interpol?"

Emily tells Kiera about the offer she received "There's going to be an extra place in the BAU and it's mine if I want it"

"Not that you asked for my opinion, but I would say, do it. You always loved working there''

"I know, I'm going to call Cruz before the raid" Emily reassures Kiera.

"Good" Kiera says, happy that her friend and boss will go back to the job she loves most and to her very own family.

* * *

 _11:45 AM_

"JJ, have you heard anything from Prentiss?" Hotch asks when they all get back in the conference room to see how far they are.

"Not yet" JJ answers with a hint of worry in her voice, she texted Emily this morning before she left and called her about an hour ago, both are still unanswered.

"If none of us hear from her within the next two hours, I want Garcia to track her phone" Hotch orders, catching the worry that showed in JJ's voice and the team nods "Okay, do we have something concrete yet?"

"We don't" JJ says indicating herself, Tara, Rossi and Reid.

"Garcia?"

"I'm working on it, but the image is so blurry that it's hard. I'm trying to clean it up, but for some reason it doesn't go as easily as normal and the searches you all gave me don't give us anything" Garcia answers in a less bubbly voice than normal.

"Alright. We have nothing to add. We've gone through all the photos and we just started on reviewing the footage of the warehouse" Morgan says talking about himself and Hotch.

"There's something else I need to share with you, Cruz has let me know that soon we will get room for an extra profiler and he says he most likely already has the right person, but he's not willing to share the name yet" Hotch tells them.

* * *

 _9:30 AM_

"Captain Torre" Emily greets the SWAT Captain as Kiera and she arrive at the meeting point.

"Agent Prentiss" he says.

"What's the plan?" Kiera asks.

"Firstly, there are no cameras at the outside of the building, nor are there any guards, which is surprising, but it will make our job a little easier since we will have the element of surprise. There are 5 entrances. Each team will have their own entrance. You will be in the first team that goes in, team Alfa. Your team will go in through the only back entrance; the rest of us will cover the sides and the two front entrances. If everything goes according to plan your team will send them to us and they will be surrounded. You will have 6 SWAT officers with you and Agent Black will also be on your team. Your team is the biggest, but you also have the hardest job, so be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks" he warns us.

"We won't" Emily promises him.

"Alright, get in position everyone. We go in on my signal" As clockwork all the SWAT Agents recheck their gears and get ready to walk the 100 feet they're away from the building. Kiera and Emily are already wearing their bulletproof vests and they check if they have extra clips and a backup piece in case things don't go as planned.

Everyone walks to the entrance they're supposed to be when Torre asks "Everyone in position?"

"Yes" Emily confirms for her team.

When the other team have given their answers, Torre orders "Team Alfa, go"

Team Alfa carefully weaves their way through the warehouse "It's too quiet" Kiera comments, the only noise they hear is their own footsteps.

Emily agrees "Indeed, but keep focused"

"Team Alfa, give your status" Torre asks.

"We're about halfway through. Still everything clear here" one of the SWAT Agents answers.

"Team Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo have hit dead ends. We will have to pull back and come in through the back entrance. You will be on your own for a few minutes be careful"

"Copy" and just as Emily says that hell breaks loose "It's a trap! Get out!" Emily yells as someone sneaks up on her.

"Prentiss, behind you!" Emily turns, fires a shot and repeats to the others to get out.

"Black, go" Emily yells angrily, when Kiera stays.

"Not without you" _Not a chance in hell I'm going to leave you without backup, Prentiss_ , Kiera thinks, _you taught us to never betray one another and leaving you alone here sure feels as betrayal from my point of view._

Emily looks around only to see that they're surrounded and the entrance they used to get into this room is barricaded with a heavy metal door "We need to find shelter. They have blocked our way out" she yells, barely audible over the sound of the gunfight, which they are badly losing, it's a miracle that neither of them is sporting bullet wounds.

"There, behind the crates" Kiera yells.

When they get behind the crates the gunfire continues for a few seconds, before it becomes deadly quiet "How many bullets do you have left?" Emily whispers softly

Kiera softly answers "I have two more clips, so that makes 24 bullets. You?"

"I have 20 bullets left" Emily answers with a grim expression, there's no way that 44 bullets are enough to get out, especially when SWAT will have a tough time to break through the door. She says grimly "The only way out is to kill all of them"

"How?" Kiera asks, hoping that Emily has a plan to get that done since there are more men than bullets they have left.

"I have no idea" Emily answers.

"Hello Agents" sounds from behind the crates, as they turn around they see the man who just spoke and four other men holding their guns trained on them.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore" Emily can't help, but comment to Kiera, who's unable to suppress a small smile. Both Emily and Kiera can always see the irony of such situations.

"Hello Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Kiera Black" the man, who is obviously the leader, says when he walks in front of them.

"Well, since you seem to know our names, why not keep it even and tell me your name?" Emily asks.

The man smiles and answers "Not yet" and he redirects his attention to his men "Can three of you make sure that Agent Black here can't interfere?"

"With pleasure, Boss" and one of them hit Kiera in the head with his gun and while two others grab her by her arms.

The man orders "Tie her up"

"Leave her alone" Emily protests.

"You're not really in the position to demand things, are you?" the man tells Emily with an unsettling smile on his face.

Emily doesn't give an outward reaction to the man his smile, instead she asks "What do you want?"

"Emily?" Kiera groans.

"Hit her again" the man orders and in a matter of seconds Kiera is once again surrounded by darkness. Satisfied that he won't be interrupted again, the man continues "It's not _what_ I want, but _who_ I want" he says while raising his gun as Emily glares at him.

* * *

 _12:45 PM_

As Garcia enters the bullpen, she asks "JJ, can you come to my office"

"Sure what's going on?" JJ asks as she follows Garcia to her office.

Garcia starts "I know it's only been one hour, but I'm worried about my Warrior Princess, so I tracked her phone. Emily's phone hasn't moved for over three hours"

Not liking the sinking feeling in her stomach, JJ asks "Can you get an exact location?"

"Already have it" Garcia answers quickly.

"I'll get Hotch and Rossi, can you get the others?"JJ half asks, half orders Garcia. She really doesn't want to think about losing her wife, just after knowing that they'll be together soon.

"Sure" Garcia says as they both hurry out of Garcia's office to get the team.

Within thirty seconds they're all in the conference room and JJ tells them "Pen has discovered that Em's phone hasn't moved in more than three hours and she doesn't pick up"

"I'll give Easter a call" Hotch says, getting a deeper frown than usual and he goes to his office.

"I have another call to make" JJ says before leaving the others and going to her old office. She calls Kiera knowing that she's about the only person who would know why Emily isn't answering her phone.

* * *

 _12:50 PM_

"Black"

"Kiera, its JJ"

"What is it, JJ?"

"Why isn't Emily picking up her phone?"

Kiera lets a short silence fall before answering "There was a raid. It turned out that we walked into a trap. She got the SWAT officers out, but she and I were surrounded. They got to us, hit me in the head with a gun and tied me up, before taking her after firing a shot. I'm not sure if it hit her"

"Can you help us?"

"I'm already on my way"

"Be careful"

"You too, and JJ?

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I didn't protect her better"

"I'm sure you did the best you could"

"I'm not sure, but that isn't important right now, I'll see you soon"

* * *

I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the new views, follows and favorites and a special thanks to **LottyCharl** for leaving a review.

* * *

"I'm looking for Agent Jareau" JJ hears a familiar voice say as the team is in the conference room.

They all hear Anderson ask "Can I see an ID?"

Hotch questions JJ "JJ, do you know who it is?" having seen JJ's reaction to the voice outside.

"I think I do" JJ answers.

Hotch says "Then go and relieve Anderson" and JJ goes to the bullpen.

"It's okay, Grant, I know her. Thanks" JJ thanks Anderson before turning her attention to Black.

"Hey JJ" Black greets.

"Hey, Kiera, how is the head?" JJ asks.

"Fine" Black answers, giving the standard answer used by about every law enforcement officer.

JJ asks Black hopefully "Do you have new information about Em?"

Black nods and tells JJ "I do, but it's easier to tell your whole team at the same time"

"Well let's go and relieve them and me" JJ say feeling a bit nervous.

* * *

"JJ, who is our female intriguing guest?" Garcia asks as soon as JJ and Black enter the conference room.

"Guys, this is Kiera Black. She has information for us about Em" JJ introduces Black.

Black continues "As JJ said, I'm Kiera Black. I have been working at Interpol for almost eight years and I have worked under Chief Prentiss for almost four years-"

"No offense, but how old are you?" Morgan asks, interrupting Black.

"I'm 27" Black answers, from the stories Emily had shared in the past four years she expected this reaction from Morgan.

"And you have been working at Interpol for eight years?" Morgan continues.

"Almost eight years, but, yes"

"Are you a genius or something?" Morgan asks as that is the first reason he can think of that would make it possible to start at Interpol at that age.

"I do have an IQ of 170, but that's not what this is about"

"Sorry, just curious. Please continue" Morgan apologizes.

"As you know Agent Prentiss was called back for an emergency. There had been some new discoveries and the higher ups decided to raid a place where some of the Unsubs helpers had been seen quite a few times. Since Agent Prentiss is very important at Interpol and had the lead on the case, it was required that she would be there. We went in with a SWAT team and Agent Prentiss and myself. We, together with six SWAT officers, took the back entrance and the rest of the SWAT team would take the other four entrances. Those other four entrances turned out to be a distraction. When the SWAT team leader had informed us the other teams couldn't go further and had to go out and come in again using the back entrance, hell broke loose. We had walked into a trap. Prentiss told the SWAT guys to get out and I stayed behind. The SWAT guys made it out, but as soon as the men we were up against knew that we were still inside they blocked the exit. We sought shelter behind some crates, but there were more men than bullets we had left and soon we had four men pointing guns in our face. Then the Unsub came towards us and he called us by our names. They hit me with a gun in the head and tied me up. When I regained consciousness, they hit me again, but the second time they didn't hit me hard enough to lose consciousness immediately. When Prentiss asked him what he wanted he said it's not what I want, but who I want, which leads me to believe that he has planned this. He raised his gun and shot her in the arm. That's all I remember and I guess that when I was out they took her away. The SWAT guys, however, didn't see anyone leave, but a secret tunnel was found with a GPR"

"Was it the man you're looking for?" Hotch asks.

"Absolutely" Black responds affirmatively.

"Do you have any leads on where she might be?" Reid asks.

Black shakes her head "Not yet. That is also part of the reason that I came here. Emily trusts this team more than any other team in the world and there's a big chance that we won't find her in time if this team isn't on the case. Will you help Interpol out on this case?" she asks.

"I think that I can speak for all of us when I say that we're in" Rossi says and everyone else nods.

"Wait, how do you know JJ?" Garcia asks.

"We first met when Interpol decided that Agent Prentiss's death had to be faked, for international security, they needed three people. One from Interpol, one from the State Department and one from your team" Black answers.

"Why did they choose you? If I'm correct, you had only been working for Interpol for two years at that time" Reid asks Black.

"Interpol hadn't appointed the case to an agent yet because there had been leaks during the Doyle case. They waited until the first five people were cleared and choose one of them. I was one of the first people cleared and they choose me. As for Emily's safety, I didn't meet her during the whole operation I did, however, have close contact with JJ during that time. The first time I saw Emily Prentiss in real life is when she came to London as the new Unit Chief and then after a bit of a rough start, we became good friends" Black explains.

"While we were all chatting I have done 'a thing' and now I have the footage of the SWAT. There were thirty SWAT officers, so there are thirty videos and there are also two audios" Garcia informs us

"Agent Black, what is your position going to be?" Hotch asks.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do" Black answers.

"We will split up into pairs of two. JJ and Black, Tara and Dave, Garcia and Reid and Morgan and I. JJ, Black, Tara and Dave, you'll divide fourteen of the videos and the two audios. The rest of us will divide the other sixteen videos. Unless we have something solid we will quit at 10 PM" Hotch says, while some protest sounds after hearing the end time, he ignores it and continues "We won't be able to help her if we're too tired and miss important details that could be the key to saving her"

* * *

When Emily wakes up her arm feels like it's on fire and like there's an elephant walking around in her head. _What the hell happened? Okay, Clyde called me back, the raid and we walked into a trap_ , she sighs. She continues to gather her wits, _Some of his goons incapacitated Kiera, I hope she's okay and not here._ Emily raises her arm to her pounding head, only to be stopped by the pain that radiates from her arm when she moves it, _the bastard shot me,_ she thinks as she can make out the hole in the upper arm with some difficulty.

A few minutes later someone enters the room, Emily immediately recognises him as the one who shot her. Now that he's walking into the room the lights in the room go on and Emily is able to get a better look at the room. It is rather big with, unsurprisingly, only one entrance. There are seven pairs of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling and there's nothing that could be used as a weapon, _but why are there seven pairs of handcuffs and not just one_ , Emily wonders.

"Agent Prentiss" the man starts suddenly "Are you done observing the room?" he muses.

"What did you do to Agent Black?" Emily asks him instead of answering his question.

The man smiles briefly, liking the attitude Emily gives him and knowing that it'll be a challenge to break her. That challenge is one he's looking forward to, he tells her "Don't worry, she has already connected with your old BAU team" Emily smiles a little at hearing this.

A confused look goes over the man's face before he can stop it and he asks "Care to share why you are smiling?" previous experience learned him that most people cry when more people are mentioned and they beg him to leave their colleagues alone. Although, when he read through the files Ian Doyle left him, he knew Emily Prentiss is not most people.

"Just thinking about how they will kick your ass" Emily replies with satisfaction showing in her voice.

"Be careful what you think about" the men replies with a gleeful smile "I was going to wait with telling you this, but I'm going to get the rest of your team and if you will behave, I'll let someone bandage your arm"

"Leave them out of it" Emily says with a hard face and in a deadly calm voice that would have most people backing off, but not this man.

Instead, he tells her with a big smile on his face "But it will be so much more fun if they are here"

Emily decides to try and hurt his ego in the hope to stop him from going after the people she cares about and have him focus on her instead, "Do you really like attention and people yelling at you so much, that you're not going to hurt me without people here who know me. That's weak" she taunts and it looks like her plan is working she sees him tense up and he mutters something under his breath. Emily asks him "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you, but that shouldn't really matter, should it? I doubt it was intelligent"

"I'm going to give you one warning" he says with barely controlled anger in his voice

Not planning on stopping with her current strategy now it seems to be working, Emily continues to taunt "Why? because you're weak?"

"I warned you" the man yells as he charges at Emily.

The first hit knocks the breath out of her as he keeps raining punches on her body. To Emily's surprise he avoids her head and her arm, he merely focuses on her upper body. When Emily starts to go limp, he stops. He takes a step back and he notices her wedding ring "You know what, I'll do some digging and get your spouse here too" and he closes the door behind him with a gleeful smile on his face.

* * *

Just when the bitch starts to slip into unconsciousness I stop myself. I look at the damage I did and I'm satisfied that she won't forget this lesson anytime soon, she will learn sooner or later to not go against me. I made sure to avoid her head as not to take any chances to let her forget about this, although I doubt that with the pain she'll feel she'll forget this at all. I also avoided her arm since I don't want her to die, yet.

I walk out of the room Agent Prentiss is in and make my way to the main room where most of my man are, I order them "Tie her up in the special room. Since she misbehaved you can't bandage her arm. If her arm in bandaged when I come back, I'll kill all of you myself" I threaten them, this is my organization and I will not allow anyone to against my orders. I continue with what I need of them for the mission "I need ten men to help me gather the others. The rest of you will stay here and will watch her. Don't think for a moment that she can't get out of the cuffs, even in this condition" I say and I walk to the cars and ten of my men are following me. I look at my watch and we're still on schedule, it's 2:30 PM and we'll be in time to get the team. During the time I studied them, I noticed that there's only one real routine that they have with each other and that routine will be their downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

At 3 PM Hotch calls the team to the conference room to discuss the progress they have made with their assigned tasks and after everyone knowing each other's progress to force them to take a break. When everyone is in the room, he asks them "How far are you?"

JJ is the first to answer, but not with anything that at least sounds like it could be a lead "Kiera and I are at the third video, but we have nothing that can help us"

"Garcia is almost done with the two audios and I'm at the fourth video, however, just like JJ and Black we have nothing that can contribute" Reid tells the others.

The only thing Tara says is "Same here"

"We have just finished the second video and there is nothing yet. There's a chance we won't find anything at all, because according to Black all the SWAT agents should have gotten out before the real firefight began" Hotch tells the others "Right now we all need to step back for a few minutes, so we can return with fresh eyes and maybe get a new idea. So, let's go and get some good coffee" Hotch says and he leaves the room with the rest of the team following him reluctantly. In their heads they know it's a smart thing to step back briefly, but their hearts tells them to continue and not to stop until they find Emily.

* * *

I see the famous BAU team entering the coffee shop. They're a little late, I notice when I look at my watch. I guess they were busy looking for their friend. I look around to make sure that we are alone in the shop. I mustn't forget to thank my friend for letting me take over the shop for a day. Although it was more forcing him to let me take over the shop than him actually wanting to do it. I see that a few of my men take their orders and give them their coffee. When they've all received their order and move towards the door, I nod towards my men and they block the exit while pointing their guns at the BAU team who stop walking.

I step out of the back of the shop and greet them "Hello agents. Any luck on finding your colleague who's having a pleasant stay with me?" I ask and they all pull their weapons in response.

Agent Jareau is the first to ask "Where is she?" and she points her gun at my head, I smile in response to their actions. This is so much fun, for me at least.

"Now, now, I don't really think you are in the position to ask questions, since you're outnumbered. I, on the other hand, have some interesting things to tell and ask you" I say.

She responds with asking me yet another question "Give me one good reason not to shoot you"

This time I decide to answer her "You're outnumbered. If you shoot me, every single one of you will be dead in a matter of seconds and you know it. Now it's my turn to ask question and I'll start with you agent Jareau, can I call you JJ?"

"Absolutely not" she responds fiercely.

"Well, _JJ,_ How are your ex and your son? Did you know they are playing soccer at the park today? And since you played soccer in high school, I'm guessing he gets his love for soccer from you" Her facial expression changes when she hears about her son, just what I wanted to happen and I move onto my next victim "Agent Hotchner, can I call you Hotch?"

"Not a chance" he answers while probably already knowing I'll call him 'Hotch' anyway.

"How is your son? He is with his Aunt, isn't he? His soccer team is doing better, so you and agent Rossi are doing a good job with coaching them. I would lay your weapons down, with just one message I can kill your sons and JJ's ex" I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket and slowly but surely, they lower their weapons one by one. "Now let's put them on the ground and kick them towards me" I almost laugh as they all do what I want. Who had thought it would be this easy to control the finest minds of the FBI. Especially, since I don't have anyone watching Jack, Henry and William.

"Agent Black, can you please step forward?" she does as I ask, I guess that none of them is willing to risk the children and JJ's ex "Can two of you make sure that she isn't going to interfere" I ask my men.

She's able to mutter "This is getting old" before she is hit over the head and they use her own handcuffs to secure her, I like her dry sense of humour.

"That is one down. I still need another person. What to do, what to do?" I pretend to think and I act like a light bulb went on as I tell them "I have an idea. Point to the person you want me to take" They all point towards themselves without even thinking about it, everything is going like I thought it would. I love moments like this when it's once again confirmed how smart I am "Well, since you can't figure it out yourselves I will choose someone. I choose agent Tara Lewis. Agent Lewis, please go over and stand by agent Black"

I wait for her to react, but she doesn't move so I say to her "This can go with or without innocents being killed. It's your choice" and she starts moving towards agent Black. When she has reached her destination I tell her "On a second thought, cuff everyone and use your own cuffs for agent Garcia. When you're finished stand next to agent Black" She does as I ask and I'm having a lot of fun watching it. I almost burst out in laughter when I see all of them glaring at me, even agent Garcia is pulling of a pretty good glare. As I look at Hotchner I notice that his glare isn't as scary as people made it out to be.

When Lewis is done cuffing her colleagues, she goes back to stand next to agent Black. "Go ahead" is all I say and within the matter of seconds agent Lewis is also laying on the ground next to agent Black. "You know what to do next" I tell my men and two men walk towards each agent and they all get a bag over their head.

"Are you ready Agents? There is someone who's waiting eagerly for your arrival" and they are escorted towards the three vans while I close the shop. Once everyone is in the vans and we go on our way back to the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!**

I hope that all of you have a great day.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life has gotten busy with school, work, volunteering and working on getting my driver's license. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the first update of today.

Also thank you for the new follows and favorites.

* * *

When the cars come to a stop the unsub's men open the doors and push the team inside of the warehouse the unsub has been using for the past five years. The team is still blind and they stumble as they're pushed forward. Every single one of them gets their hands lifted above their heads. Once the six of them are secured the bags are pulled off their heads.

The first thing they do is check if the others are unharmed. The room is mostly dark with a little glow off one small lightbulb that's turned on at the moment. They are standing in a 3/10 circle. What the team doesn't know is that the unsub chose this order with thought. First there's Morgan, the following is Hotch, than Rossi, Reid, Garcia and JJ. He kept the men and women apart so the men can be mentally tortured, because they're unable to reach them. That's also why there's more space between Reid and Garcia than between the others.

JJ is the first to notice that there's another pair of cuffs hanging from the ceiling at her right side. "Guys" she says getting their attention "look" the other five look up and follow JJ's gaze.

"This means that someone else will probably join us and considering how we're separated by gender, it'll most likely be a female" Reid says.

"Excellent guess, Dr. Reid" the unsub says as he turns towards them, "Although I'm afraid that you'll have to wait just a little longer to meet her. I'm going to inform her of this surprise which I composed for her and my guess is that she'll be thrilled. So my men and I are going to leave this room now. Two guards will be outside the door, if you need anything just let them know and maybe we can fix something. But you should be prepared to be ignored" he says with a smile before heading towards the door.

Once the door is closed, Garcia asks "Do you have any idea who he's talking about"

"My guess either Em, Tara or Black" JJ tells the others.

Hotch agrees, "I agree with you JJ, but I think that it's most likely Prentiss or they have gone through quite some trouble to knock out Tara and agent Black and still take them after all"

Morgan continues "Tara and Black were also not cuffed, but that doesn't say anything. This unsub is out of his mind, he's loving this"

"I agree, Morgan. He acts like the Rumpelstiltskin in the Enchanted Forest did in Once Upon a Time" Rossi says, feeling unnerved by how the unsub is acting.

Garcia is the first to come over the surprise of hearing that Rossi watches a fantasy drama and is even able to make a reference "Italian Stallion, I'm happy to hear that you also watch non-crime related shows, but I never tagged you to watch such a show"

"I started watching because Kai really likes the show and made references all the time. At first he explained them when I asked, but then he stopped and told me to watch it so I faithfully watched all episodes and I have to say that it was better than I expected" Rossi tries to defend himself.

Picking up on Rossi's tone Hotch replies "I watch it too, Jack loves it and frankly I like it too. I also happen to know that everyone else in this room watches it, so you don't need to be ashamed"

"His behaviour might actually work in our advantage" Reid states, after getting some confused looks of this teammates he continues "When everything goes according to plan all is good, but if we make sure that there will be disruptions in his plan he'll become unstable and start to make mistakes"

"You're right, Spence, but we'll have to make sure that we do that at the exact right time" JJ says and the room becomes silent. They're all submerged in their thoughts of how to get out of here and who will sadly enough be joining them.

* * *

I wrote this unsub before I ever watched Once Upon a Time and when I got into this unsub's mind-set again I realised that I saw some characteristics of the Rumpelstiltskin of the Enchanted Forest in him (that could just be me) and I just had to make a reference.

Hereby the first update of today

 **Very important:**

 _The 2017 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2017 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2017 and end December 31, 2017. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hereby the second update of today, ENJOY!

* * *

About two hours later the door opens again and in the darkness the team can make out that the unsub, two men and a figure they haul with them enter the room. They all keep quiet until the figure is tied up, after the men step away the unsub points to one of them and the light switches on. The unsub smiles as the team is blinded by the light that's suddenly filling the room "Hello agents, please welcome our new guest" and he gestures to where the figure was tied up by the unsub's men.

They turn to the figure "Em" JJ half states, half asks being the first to recognise Emily.

A little out of breath Emily answers with a small smile "Hey Jay"

"Are you okay?" JJ asks her concerned with the blood she sees.

Emily tells her shortly "I'll live" not wanting to display her weaknesses in front of the unsub more than necessary.

"So, Emily, here's your surprise. Do you like it? Because I am not just liking it, I am loving it" the unsub asks with a very satisfied look on his face.

"I would have preferred it if you had kept them out of this" Emily replies without missing a beat.

The unsub fakes a hurt look "Don't be so ungrateful"

"Ass hole"

"Watch your mouth. I am more than willingly to put a bullet in your other arm" the unsub replies quite furiously, having expected silence instead of a response and being brought of his footing for a moment. This little moment solidifies the BAU's thoughts.

Emily mutters a soft "Fuck you" that only JJ is able to hear.

To protect his own ego the unsub focuses on the whole team "I've got some very funny things to tell you and show you. Agents Lewis and Black are working very hard on finding you and as long as you behave they will be save at the office" he sends them a quick smile "Now let me tell something about every single one of you. I have done my homework" he pretends to look around as if he's trying to figure out who to start with "Let's start by the Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner. Your son, Jack, loves soccer, doesn't he? A bit bummer that his aunt Jessica watches more games than his own father does. Then we have Derek Morgan whose family lives all the way in Chicago and, really, just a piece of advice, you shouldn't lie to your aunt anymore. The famous David Rossi, you have written some pretty nice books according to the reviews, but personally, I don't like them. I also heard that two of your three exes are already dead, part of the Rossi charm?" the unsub says wiggling with his eyebrows "Spencer Reid, the genius. How is your relationship with Dilaudid? Don't worry, I don't use addictive drugs on people, you have nothing to worry about on that matter. Oh, I almost forgot, your mother really likes the letters you send her. Penelope Garcia or should I say The Black Queen? Too bad a deputy turned against you a few years ago, but I assume that the physical wound has healed by now" the unsub sighs before continuing "Jennifer Jareau, I saw that you divorced. I know that you have told the team that, but you haven't told them that you married again, have you? Sadly enough I'm still looking for the name, the record is hidden rather well" he says as the team looks at JJ with a hurt look on their face playing right into the unsub's game "Oh, I hope you don't think that this is the only thing that has been kept from you" he looks around with a faux serious look "In fact, Emily Prentiss, I know that you have gotten married to. Care to share?"

"Absolutely not" she says while ignoring the stares she gets from the team.

The unsub shakes his head "You could have made things easier for yourself, you should know by now that I will find out the other name, one way or another. You know, there were a few seconds that I thought that you and Jareau had gotten hitched, you have to admit, it is a bit suspicious. But then I considered your assignment with Ian and deleted that thought. Now I told you that I also had some things to show you, let's watch a video shall we?" and two men roll a very large flat screen on a cart inside. "I am the only one who can deliver comments, you are to be quiet or I'll shut you up with a bullet in your head. It's your own choice"

The lights go out and the video starts.

* * *

The screen is black as voices are heard.

 _"_ _Is she here?"_

 _"_ _Has been for two hours, Sir"_

 _"_ _If she shots me, you pump her full of bullets. Understood?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir"_

 _Emily appears on the screen "I knew you were watching me" Emily says._

 _"_ _What's the expression? Keep your friends close and your enemies under surveillance" the unknown man replies._

 _"_ _I've been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting"_

 _"_ _Seems hypocritical. Seeing as I had to wait for seven years"_

 _"_ _Hello Ian_ "

At hearing this name the team immediately makes the connection with Ian Doyle.

 _"_ _Hello Lauren. Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she?"_

 _"_ _What do you want?" Emily asks, not in the mood for playing games._

 _"_ _You" Doyle replies and Emily visibly stiffens "Oh, not today, don't worry about that, but soon"_

 _"_ _I've got a glock levelled at your crotch. What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out, right now?"_

 _"_ _You'd never make it back to your car and you know it" Emily looks away._

 _"_ _Tell me does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you? Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care. Here you are, all alone, while Aaron sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night? Maybe they thought you'd be on the metro with Doctor Reid. Well that one does have some quirks"_ _Emily's looking more and more agitated as Doyle keeps talking._

 _"_ _Come near my team and I will end you" Emily threatens._

 _"_ _I don't have a quarrel with them. How long that remains the case that's entirely on you. They're innocent, you're not"_

 _"_ _I was doing my job" Emily defends herself._

 _"_ _I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me, so I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you. Your life. He puts a card with a four leaf clover on the table. Honore de Balzac once said 'Most people of action are inclined to fatalism, and most of thought believe in Providence' tell me. Emily. Prentiss. Which do you think you're going to be?"_

The team sees Emily stiffen once again as the TV is paused. "I love my big half-brother, how he lets you know he has your team under surveillance. It makes me even madder when I think about all the trouble you caused him" the unsub says giving the entire team a filthy look.

"Since you told us you're his half-brother, care to share your name?" Morgan asks agitated, not liking the way this is going.

"Since you asked it so nicely" the unsub responds sarcastically "My name is Sergiono Doyle. My friends call me Sergio"

"I think that I might have to rename my cat" Emily mutters out loud and the team chuckles for a second, grateful for the small joke that lifts the tension and allows them to think more clearly again.

"That isn't an Irish name" Reid thinks out loud.

"I already told you that I'm his half-brother. Same father, different mother and I was born in Italy"

Hotch demands to know "Why are you keeping us here?"

"For my own fun and to take revenge for what you and your team did to Ian. After I have had my fun it's time to get rid of Lauren Reynolds or Emily Prentiss or however you want to call her and your team, for now and always" he says and Garcia gasps.

"Why?" JJ asks.

"Just because. Shall we continue?" Sergiono Doyle asks, not wanting and waiting for an answer.

 _"_ _Lauren Reynolds, this is the guy I told you about"_

A person they recognise as Jack Fahey is seen.

 _"_ _Told me everything but a name" Emily stands and shakes a hand._

 _"_ _Ian Doyle, pleasure" the unseen man belonging to the hand replies._

 _"_ _I love being the man who's bringing people together. Have fun kids" and Fahey walks away._

 _"_ _Jack told me you were provisional IRA"_

 _"_ _Used to be. Then the peace accord happened. Now I gotta look for work like everybody else" Doyle replies._

 _"_ _Except, Ian, that's a Protestant name isn't it? Not a lot of Protestants in the IRA. Or is that how you proved you were a good fighter. Defending your mother for giving you that name" Emily lets out a little laugh._

 _"_ _What is it you do, Lauren?"_

 _"_ _Right now I'm trying to get into business with a former IRA captain, he's gone freelance, you might have heard of him 'Valhalla'"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I might know him" Doyle tells her calmly._

 _"_ _Well, since this is sensitive…_ _it might be better to discuss this privately_ _"_

 _"_ _You're just full of surprises, aren't you?_ _"_

 _"_ _You have no idea_ _"_

The team see them leaving the pub on the TV. JJ and Garcia look at Emily and notice that she doesn't show any kind of reaction to what is said and it worries them.

"You did a great job off seducing him. It's too bad that it isn't known what happened the rest of that evening" Doyle says suggestively, trying to get a reaction out of Emily which she doesn't give and he huffs "You're no fun. Well, let's see the rest of the video" he ends with a smile.

 _Doyle walks to his car, but at the last second he doesn't get in._

 _Emily walks to the car, destroys the window and throws in a flashbang grenade "I only want Doyle, where is Doyle?"_

 _"_ _Right here Love. Emily turns and two bullets hit her. Right here" Doyle says._

 _Emily coughs and gasps for breath "There it is" Doyle says as he searches her bulletproof vest "Hello Love" he says before hitting her in the head and ordering his men to get her into a van._

"You had a great plan. Too bad I didn't work out the way you wanted" Sergiono Doyle comments.

"At least I can say I tried to do it without putting myself in too much danger" she responds sharply and the team hold their breath as Doyle lifts the gun in his hand and points it to Garcia.

"I had hoped that you would have learned by now, that it makes everything a lot easier when you are a little nicer and follow my rules" he says with a fake smile and he lowers the gun, not shooting anyone.

An eagle-eye-view shows Emily waking up in a warehouse tied to the chair she's sitting on as Doyle walks into the room. Doyle pushes her hair away and let his hands rest on her shoulders.

 _"_ _Where's my ring?"_

 _"_ _I flushed it" Emily replies and Doyle sort of laughs._

 _"_ _I spent seven years in hell because of that ring" he unbuttons her blouse partially while saying "Now I'm gonna give you another gift. One you won't get rid of so easily" he walks away, grabs a cart and says "A four leaf clover should be a nice addition to you other tattoos. You still have two, right?"_

 _"_ _Yep and that's enough ink, Thanks"_

 _Doyle laughs "Ink? North Koreans can't afford ink. No, no, they brand themselves"_

Doyle pauses the video as Emily's eyes slightly widen on the screen "That's also what's in store for you. A branded four leave clover, to show that no agency should mess with a Doyle" and he points to another cart waiting in the corner of the room.

 _Doyle grabs the pen and walks towards Emily as she tries to get away when he comes closer "The more you fight, the more this will hurt"_

 _When he's done with the clover he buttons up her blouse again "Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" Emily asks._

 _An new man walks into the room "Hey, FBI grabbed Fahey, her people, it won't be long before he start squealing and they'll be banging on our door" the man tries to hand Doyle a gun and says "Do what you have to, so we can get out of here"_

 _Sensing that her life will be ended right now if she doesn't act Emily says "I know what you want"_

 _"_ _Do you really?" Doyle asks._

 _"_ _You want Lauren Reynolds back. I can do that, I can be her" Emily replies._

 _"_ _You think that will save your skin?"_

 _"_ _I have no illusions, but I'm tired of this, of being afraid"_

 _The new man interferes "We don't have time for this"_

 _"_ _We're gonna make time" Doyle orders him._

 _"_ _What about Fahey?" the man asks._

 _"_ _I'll take care of Fahey. He smokes right?"_

 _"_ _Aye"_

 _"_ _Looks like you earned yourself a reprieve" Doyle tells Emily as he walks out of the room._

Doyle stands up and walks towards Emily "I have always been curious how the brand looks on a living person. Let's show us all that brand"

"No" Emily says calmly.

"Why not?" Doyle inquires with a smile, glad his game is being played like he wants to.

"They don't need to see it"

"Maybe they don't _need_ to see it, but I want them to see it" and he unbuttons the upper buttons of her blouse. No-one looks, but even after all these years you can still make it out very clearly.

Doyle buttons up her blouse again "Okay, we can continue"

 _Doyle walks into the room, puts a chair in front of Emily and sits down on it "What is it you do, Lauren?"_

 _Emily looks shocked for a couple seconds, but soon gathers herself and starts "I'm looking to get into business with a former IRA captain who has gone freelance. You might have heard from him 'Valhalla', but since this is sensitive…_ _it might be better to discuss this privately_ _"_

 _"_ _You're just full of surprises, aren't you?_ _"_

 _"_ _Let me out of these_ _"_

 _"_ _That's not how it went" Doyle tells Emily._

 _"_ _I can't make you happy in handcuffs_ _" Emily tries again, Doyle walks behind her and grabs her by her neck._

 _"_ _You really think I would let you fool me twice?"_

 _"_ _I just wanted-" and Emily shakes her head._

 _"_ _I know what you wanted" Doyle replies "A way into my head, I changed the locks. So you're gonna suffer the way I suffered. This won't be the first time you killed an innocent, but it will be the first time you have to watch. LIAM!"_

 _Liam walks in with a laptop that he places in front of Emily and Doyle "You got him?" Doyle says into a walky talky._

 _"_ _Acquiring" is the response._

 _"_ _Which one's the target?" the man who was also on camera earlier asks._

 _"_ _No! This was about you and me! That's what you said. You and me" Emily sort of yells at Doyle._

 _"_ _Then why is your team here? Because I didn't leave a trail"_

 _"_ _Ian, whatever you want to do to me, I accept, but leave them out of it_ _"_ _Emily says._

 _"_ _Yes, except I didn't bring them into it, did I?" Doyle tells Emily and then says to Liam "What are you thinking?"_

 _"_ _The woman first, then the goateed fella. And then Fahey if he has a shot. If not, he'll shut up"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sounds about right" Ian says._

"Oh man, the suspension is killing me" Doyle says with a smile on his face and he presses play again.

 _"_ _Shoot Fahey. If he dies, my team doesn't have anything" Emily tells Doyle, saving Rossi and Seaver._

 _"_ _Hello, Lauren. Good to see you again" and a gunshot sounds hitting Fahey._

"Don't you guys think that that was sweet?" Doyle asks, confusing the team about what even has the potential to be sweet in what they just saw.

 _Doyle comes in again and walks behind Emily "When Fahey told me you were in the city, he said you already knew where I was. If that's the truth you know what this is about. Game's over Love" he gets his gun and levels it with Emily's head "Time for your last confession"_

 _"_ _Take me to where he died. I wanna see it" Doyle puts his gun away and starts loosening the ropes that are holding Emily in place._

 _"_ _When I told you the truth about Declan, you declined, I trusted you. Go to your father. That's what you said. I never told anyone the truth about Declan. You were the only one. And you put him in your profile didn't you?" Doyle asks Emily as they shuffle down the hall._

 _"_ _Yes" is the simple answer._

 _"_ _For two years I didn't talk. The North Koreans used everything you gave him against me. It wasn't until they showed me this" and he shows Emily the pictures "They laughed as I wept. And you caused all of this, didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _That corner right there, that's where he died. And that's where I'm going to kill you" Doyle pushes Emily into the wall. She pushes herself up on her knees and says "There's something you don't know about those photos. After your arrest, I relocated Louise and Declan. And then I got a call. Interpol had sent back our profile. The head of the terrorism division wanted more dirt on you so they could break you"_

 _"_ _So you used my son as a promotion" Doyle states angrily._

 _"_ _No, I wouldn't let him be a pawn. The things they would have done to him to get you to talk, but I knew even if I didn't cooperate, they were gonna find him. Eventually. So I had to-"_

 _"_ _-Had to what?" Doyle interrupts as he takes an angry step towards Emily._

 _"_ _I had to end his suffering before it could begin" as she finished Doyle hit her in the head with his gun._

 _Doyle hauls her up and asks "What did you do? You put him in the profile, what else did you do?"_

 _"_ _I put him in...the profile after the pictures were taken" Emily answers._

 _"_ _You don't know when those pictures were taken. You don't know that"_

 _"_ _Yes, I do. I'm the one holding the gun"_

Doyle pauses the video "I would almost get the impression that you are one of your unsubs instead of a, as Penelope would put it, a criminal ass kicking crime fighter"

 _Doyle smashes Emily into some planks hanging from the wall and throws her into the ground. She gets herself up to her elbows "You wanna hear...his lasts words to me" Doyle kicks her and she lands a couple feet further "He said...I looked pretty good for a dead kid, didn't I? And then he got...onto the plane...and I never saw him again"_

 _"_ _He's alive!" Doyle roars as he kicks her again and Emily once again lands a couple feet's away._

 _Emily gasps for breath and says "Just because I held a gun to him...doesn't mean I shot him. I only had to make you and the North Koreans think he was dead"_

 _Doyle grabs her by her neck and smashes her into the ground "You're lying" As he keeps her against the wall with one hand he fumbles for his gun with the other. When he has the gun Emily elbows him and somehow gets behind him and tries to cut off his air pipe with her handcuffs._

 _"_ _I beat you Ian. I beat you" She gets him on his knees and continues "Even before you got out of North Korea. I beat you. Because I gave Declan his life back"_

 _"_ _I'll find him"_

 _"_ _No, you won't. Ever since you told me my people had Fahey, I've been stalling you"_

"Seriously, _your_ people, I thought that Hotchner was the unit chief" Doyle comments.

 _Emily gets a little distracted when the lights go out. Doyle takes advantage of this and he rears up and the two off them fall on the table behind them. Emily ends up on top with a table leg in her hands she takes three good swings at him, but loses her grip on it. As she reaches for the gun, Doyle grabs the table leg and shoves it into her stomach._

At this sight the team close their eyes, not being prepared of seeing the actually life-threatening injury happen.

 _Emily staggers a little bit, but falls on to her back, while groaning from the pain, when she can't hold herself upright anymore._

 _"_ _Where is he? Where's Declan, Emily? Tell me. Tell me. Where is he? Emily, tell me where he is" Doyle demands desperately._

 _"_ _No" She says barely audible and Doyle runs as he hears gunshots._

 _Morgan runs into the room "I got her! I got her in the basement on the south side. I need a medic!" Morgan radios "Prentiss?"_

 _"_ _Morgan?"_

 _"_ _Hey, it's me. I'm right here. It's gonna be all right. Stay with me, baby. Come on stay with me"_

 _"_ _Let me go" Emily says and her eyes close._

 _"_ _No, no, I'm not letting you go"_

"Such a heartfelt moment with you ready to throw the towel into the ring" Doyle says.

"If I had died that day, they would have been save" Emily simply answers.

"And she speaks again. It's a miracle" Doyle comments he had been waiting for the next time she replied to him.

 _"_ _Help me!" Morgan yells "Listen to me. I know why you did all of this" Emily's eyes open slightly "I know what you did for Declan. I'm so proud of you, do you understand that? I'm proud of you because you are my friend and you are my partner" Her eyes slip shut again "No, Emily! Come on, stay with me. If you can hear please just squeeze my hand. Yes, there you go. There you go, baby. Please, keep squeezing"_

"The End" Doyle says as he stands up and leaves the room. Leaving the team in silence and giving them some time to think about what they just saw.

* * *

 **Very important:**

 _The 2017 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2017 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2017 and end December 31, 2017. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	7. Chapter 7

When Doyle has left the room, Morgan asks Emily "Emily, why didn't you tell us more about what happened? We had no idea about everything you did to protect us"

Emily hesitates a bit, doubting between telling them the truth about why she didn't tell them or lie. When she thinks about it she realizes that maybe it's time she told the truth. The team might have been hurt when she came back, but it also wasn't easy on her. "When I came back, it was clear that most of you weren't really up to listening to my reasons to abandon you. As the time passed by our friendships were starting to rebuild themselves and it became easier not to talk about what happened"

"Did you ever tell someone the whole story?" Reid asks.

"Kinda" Emily replies. The team looks confused at the answer, most of them because it's hard to tell someone just a part of such a story and JJ because she and Emily talked about what happened for nights in the hospital, when Emily was hiding and since she came back. Noticing the confused looks she's getting, Emily elaborates "I had to tell my bureau-issued therapist some things to be able to return to work, but I left the details out and I also told her that I was dating my cat" The team laughs "In my defense, Sergio is the perfect man. He doesn't hog the covers and he poops in a box. But there's one person who knows the whole truth" She finishes.

Having lost her patience for waiting for answers and curious as to who that person is, Garcia asks "Who did you tell your darkest secrets to, my raven-haired warrior?" she makes sure to ask the question in a light tone to try and make it easier for Emily to give her an answer.

After Garcia has asked her question Emily makes eye-contact with JJ before telling them "Jay knows the whole truth" making sure to use the shortening of JJ's nickname and not her real name.

Hotch has listened carefully to Emily's answers to see if she would give hints that would answer the question that's bugging him the most. When he doesn't see any clues, he decides to ask her "Prentiss" he says to get here attention. When he sees he has it, he continues "Why didn't you tell us that you've gotten married?" it hurts him a bit that none of them appears to have been informed of that particular event. Getting married does seem like something you would tell your friends about.

"Even better, who is it? Name, looks, you name it and I want to know it" Garcia immediately adds, trying to forget about the hurt for now and instead focus on how she'll be able to grill Emily about details.

Emily looks at both Hotch and Garcia with a regretful look on her face "I can't answer those questions while we're here. The walls have ears"

* * *

 _In the mean while at the BAU-headquarters_

"Lynch, have you found the video footage?" Black asks Kevin, whom Tara claimed to be the best the bureau has to offer after Garcia.

He nods in affirmation "I have, but the men who took them have tempered with the footage. I'm trying to restore it as quick as I can and hopefully we'll be able to identify at least one person. But knowing that Penelope's life depends on it and you two who keep pacing behind my back aren't helping. So, please, go do something else and let me do my thing without interruptions" Kevin replies, desperate for some peace and quiet to get into the flow and be able to concentrate. The agents are really starting to work on his nerves.

Tara and Black listen to Kevin and go into Rossi's office. They decide to go over what happened again and see if they can come up with something that could help Kevin to clean the most useful footage as soon as possible. They agree that their unsub seems to share some facial similarities with Doyle and decide to look into that further. As they walk through what happened again they realise that the unsub was standing behind the counter when they entered. They leave Rossi's office to inform Kevin of this as soon as possible.

As they enter Kevin's office, Tara speaks up first "Kevin, when we came in the unsub stood behind the counter. Can you clear that footage first?" she asks him.

Kevin gets a smile on his face "That's great news. I only have to use the street cameras to pinpoint the exact time you entered and then use that to clean the right few seconds of footage. That piece of information is going to speed things up considerably" he says a bit excited as his fingers fly across his keyboard. It doesn't take him long to clean the right piece now that he knows what exactly he's looking for. Both Black and Tara look over his shoulder, but they don't usher a word. "Okay, okay, I have a few seconds cleared and as we speak I'm running a facial recognition program that was designed by Penelope and will be done within a matter of seconds"

"Great job, Lynch" Black compliments him.

A few seconds later the program is indeed done running and thankfully carries positive results "We have a match" Kevin says "Do you recognise him?"

Tara doesn't have to look at the screen twice before she answers without any trace of doubt or hesitation "That's him"

"We were right, he looks quite a lot like Doyle" Black adds.

"I have a name for you, he doesn't only look like Doyle, he's a Doyle. Ladies meet Sergiono Doyle" Kevin tells them after hitting a few more keys.

Tara asks Kevin again to be sure "Are you certain that he's a Doyle?"

"Yes, as far as is known, Sergiono Doyle is his official name. How did INTERPOL not make the connection earlier?" he asks Black.

"This is the first clear image we have of him"

Both Tara and Kevin nod at this answer "In the meanwhile I have found five properties that can be linked back to Doyle. Only one of them is big enough and the walls were soundproofed about four months back" Kevin informs Tara and Black.

"Address?" Black asks him.

"Sending it to your phones right now and SWAT is meeting you there. Please be careful and bring them back" Kevin says, having learned from Garcia how to multitask and give the best backup that can be provided by technical analysts.


End file.
